


red ropes

by Cerberus_Brulee



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Kinbaku, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberus_Brulee/pseuds/Cerberus_Brulee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for fic. If there's one thing that hasn't changed over a decade, it's me tying Renji up for Byakuya, but at least this time the art isn't total crap (just slightly crap). Hey, I was inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Long Homecoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081793) by [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko). 



> For Junko. Go read Junko's fics. Read them ALL. Which you probably have done if you managed to trip over this post. I didn't want to add color to it, but the scene this is from kinda makes a point of talking about the red rope that Byakuya chooses, sooo I pulled out a color pencil because I couldn't find my pack of ink liners. I'm not sure if I regret it or not...
> 
> It differs from the actual scene, I think Renji was supposed to be kneeling up, but I really wanted to draw his heels pressing into his buttocks, so I have him kneeling down.

 


End file.
